


Sleepover Confessions

by LovelyandSad



Series: Slice of Life and Death [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Boys In Love, M/M, Slice of Life, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyandSad/pseuds/LovelyandSad
Summary: At a get together with all the Sixth Gen boys, Ray talks about the love of his life.





	Sleepover Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I should update my current works. And I will! But this idea was too cute to pass up. 
> 
> Also. As a general timeline, I go by ages and major events. So. Ray and Tim are seventeen.
> 
> Should I tag for underage? They're sixteen when they, ya know. Not that anyone would know that. But it is teens talking about sex. A regular occurrence anyway. Hm.

Why Ray agreed to a sleepover with Harry’s friends, no one will ever know. Other than Tim and Ray, of course.

Ray ignored the peals of laughter and inappropriate comments from across the room. Instead, he took great pleasure in flicking small candies at the water bottles around the room. Around the tenth bottle fell as the boys relocated to the floor where he sat.

“So, Ray.” Xiang said, grin wide on his face. “We heard you got yourself a boy.”

Ray rolled his eyes and nodded.

Harry, drunk out of his mind despite most of the boys warnings, giggled. Ray shuddered. Seeing 6’2, built like a truck Harry giggling like a schoolgirl. Nothing good could come from this.

“Our old Ray here has had one! Since you were uh.” Harry’s green eyes almost closed from how hard he squinted while he thought.

“For three years.” Ray interrupted, holding up three fingers. “Since the both of us were fourteen.”

“Well, who?” Danny asked, head tilted. “All the boys our age are either Boosters, here, or Fails.”

“Is he a civilian?” Drey asked, keen mind always working.

Ray nodded. Fighting the smile that wanted to rise at the thought of Tim, Ray scowled at the group.

“Why?” Ray’s glare made his feelings unknown.

“Well, we was talking.” Ayad started, slums accent coming through. “About, ya know. Getting laid. And then we started on sexualities and all. Then Harry here. He started going on about how gay ya are fo’ ya boy.”

Ray shot Harry a look before shrugging. He wasn't the type to deny the truth after all.

“So!” Xiang cut in again, done with dragging Harry to a sleep roll. “How is it to fuck a guy?”

Ray shrugged again.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Danny frowned. “I've been with both, but everyone knows I go both ways. And I've always been a bottom.”

Ray shot a glare toward the ceiling. Tim was definitely getting honey mustard on his next turkey sandwich. Making him socialize with these people.

“No different than a girl, for me.” Ray shrugged again. “My Tim. He's a special one.”

Xiang and Ayad made cooing noises at the happy look on Ray’s face.

“What’d ya mean though?” Ayad pressed, sitting next to Ray on the couch where Harry once sat. “I've been on both ends of it all. Ain’t nothin like a girl for this guy.”

Ray rolled the words around for a bit. He knew Tim was shameless with who knew. Tim himself had given Ray permission to tell people without asking him each time. Still though.

“Like I said. He's special.” Ray shot each of them an icy glare. “And if anyone tries anything, like following me or figuring out who he is, I will have their eyes.”

After a moment Ayad whistled. Danny grinned and leaned back on the coffee table, almost pushing Xiang off. Xiang pushed harder against the blonde in retaliation.

“No wonder Boss likes ya so much. That’s a scary look bro.” Ayad rolled his eyes and dropped a hand on Ray’s shoulder. “But really. I’m confused. I'm sure the others are too.”

Ray groaned and peeled Ayad’s hand off gently.

“Tim was born with female parts.”

“So, like. You've only ever fucked a vag before?”

Xiang laughed at Ray’s look of disgust and Danny groaned. Ayad never quite learned how to not use language that would make milk curdle.

“No.” Ray bit out, scooching away from Ayad. “There are other ways to have sex than penetrative.”

“But you have had sex with a vagina, right?” Xiang pushed, drawing another glare from the teen.

“I have had intercourse with someone that has a vagina. My boyfriend was born with those parts. And if anyone wants to say something about that, my sword has something to say about your throats."

“Woah man.” Ayad lifted his hands and inched away. “Calm ya ass down. Ain’t nobody gonna say shit here. We kill for a living.”

“You might,” Xiang interjected quickly. “We kill to honor our legacies.”

Ray let the boys argue, glad they took the route resulting in their survival. Explaining why a clean up crew was needed for unsanctioned kills became tedious if you have to do it too many times a month.

Ray could hardly wait to get home though. The one bedroom apartment with three kittens and a lovely boyfriend. Ray sighed at the thought. Then grimaced, imagining Tim trying to cook a fancy meal and burning the place down. Next time, Tim can come to this thing.


End file.
